


Come Back

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Car Accidents, Coma, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan sits by their bedside, just waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The never ending beeping was starting to drive him mad. His mind had tried to block it out, however his heart told him not to; it was currently his only reassurance. Staring at the source of the beeping, he noticed that his eyes were starting to get blurry. He was pretty certain he had been awake for a good forty eight hours – the past twenty had been spent by his teammate's bedside. He was used to staying awake for long hours on missions but this time it was emotionally draining. He'd told the others to go and get some sleep about an hour and a half ago, leaving only him in the room.

He remembered getting the phone call. The car had come from nowhere, hitting his friend's vehicle side on. With all of the things they faced, one would assume they'd be safe driving home from the store. Upon receiving the news, he had immediately called the others before speeding to the hospital. Once they arrived, the doctor had informed them of their teammate's injuries. The severity was horrific and they had to take a moment to push away the images of their fallen colleague trapped in the burning wreckage.

Now, he sat watching his friend, listening to the persistent beeping of the monitor as it reminded him that they were still alive.

The doctor had told him to talk to them.

_"Coma patients can often hear things. It may help them to hear your voice."_

He had tried to think of what to say, searched his mind for hours with hopes of finding the right words. In the end, he could only manage three simple sentences.

"Please wake up." He said. "Don't leave us."

He took in a deep breath to prevent any impending emotion.

"Come back."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


End file.
